1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a target supply device and an EUV light generation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor production processes have become capable of producing semiconductor devices with increasingly fine feature sizes, as photolithography has been making rapid progress toward finer fabrication. In the next generation of semiconductor production processes, microfabrication with feature sizes from 70 nm to 45 nm and, further, microfabrication with feature sizes of 32 nm or less are expected to be required. In order to meet the demand for microfabrication with feature sizes of 32 nm or less, for example, an exposure apparatus is expected to be developed in which an apparatus for generating extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light at a wavelength of approximately 13 nm is combined with a reduced projection reflective optical system.
As an EUV light generation apparatus, three kinds of those have been proposed, which include a Laser Produced Plasma (LPP) type apparatus in which plasma is generated by irradiating a target material with a laser beam, a Discharge Produced Plasma (DPP) type apparatus in which plasma is generated by electric discharge, and a Synchrotron Radiation (SR) type apparatus in which orbital radiation is used to generate plasma.